


Paura del buio

by blackjessamine



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crack Treated Seriously, F/M, Flash Fic, Marauders, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), One-Sided Attraction, One-Sided Relationship
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:20:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23080012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackjessamine/pseuds/blackjessamine
Summary: Alice è una guerriera della luce: non ha paura del buio, perché il buio lo conosce, e lo combatte anche nel sangue che le scorre nelle vene.Non ha paura del buio, ma tiene sempre una candela accesa, perché le tenebre sono una tentazione troppo forte.(Seconda classificata al contest "Citazioni in cerca d'autore! – Mary Special Edition", indetto da Mary Black sul forum di EFP)
Relationships: Alice Longbottom/Frank Longbottom, Sirius Black/Alice Longbottom





	Paura del buio

**_Paura del buio_**  


  
_Non ho paura del buio, ma tengo sempre una candela accesa._

  
  
Veniamo al mondo con gli occhi cuciti di tenebra, e le nostre corse nel sole della giovinezza sono solo un vano temporeggiare prima di precipitare di nuovo nel buio.

  
_Non ho paura del buio, ma tengo sempre una candela accesa, perché l’ombra è vorace e qualche volta io tremo dalla voglia di offrirmi come pasto._

  
  
Quando i suoi occhi si posano su di me per la prima volta, lui è soltanto un ragazzino insolente che si porta ancora l’infanzia drappeggiata addosso come un abito ormai troppo corto. Io sono quasi una donna, ho il petto ornato da una spilla da Caposcuola e la mano stretta in quella di Frank, ma quando _lui_ mi guarda senza davvero vedermi non riesco a impedirmi di tremare.   


_Non ho paura del buio, ma tengo sempre una candela accesa, perché tracciare un netto confine è l'unica speranza a cui mi possa aggrappare._

  
  
Non c'è più traccia d'infanzia nel viso di giovane uomo che continua a guardarmi senza vedermi, durante le riunioni dell'Ordine della Fenice. _Lui_ porta il nome della stella più luminosa del firmamento, ma i suoi occhi sono crateri lunari: brillano di luce riflessa, brillano per inganno, ma sotto le sue ciglia c'è solo il nero.   


_Non ho paura del buio, ma tengo sempre una candela accesa, per ricordarmi che un Auror non può vacillare._

  
  
Ho una vita arredata con cura, fatta di giorni di sole e della mia maschera da moglie devota e guerriera votata alla luce.  
La notte, ogni notte, penso un po’ di più a che aspetto avrebbero le mie mani, se le sporcassi di tenebra.

  
  
_Non ho paura del buio, ma tengo sempre una candela accesa, perché ho paura di chi potrei diventare, se scivolassi nel nero._

  
  
Qualche volta penso che i suoi occhi mi vedano e si accendano di fredde risate al riconoscere il mio patetico struggimento. Qualche volta penso che l'oscurità nei suoi occhi mi spaventi, ma è quella tenebra che ho inseguito per tutta la mia vita.  
  
Lui ha il nome di una stella, ma brilla con l'inganno della luna: Sirius non ha paura del buio, e le candele le ha spente tutte col soffio gelido del suo tradimento.   


_Non ho paura del buio._

  
  
Ora dormo con la luce spenta, perché tanto il mondo è un posto sicuro.  
Perché i buoni hanno vinto, e il mondo sorride, e quella vertigine che mi spinge a guardarmi le mani – _bianche, bianchissime_ – e a fremere dalla voglia di immergerle nel nero è soltanto l’ombra che resta dopo un sogno che non posso più ricordare.   


_Non ho paura del buio, nemmeno quando ogni cosa è avvolta dalle fiamme del dolore._

  
  
Non ho paura, perché quelli che mi guardano – _e mi vedono_ – scivolare nel pozzo della follia sono due occhi di luna. Su un volto sbagliato, un volto di donna, ma gli occhi, quegli occhi sono _i suoi._  
  
Mi vedono, mi sporcano di voluttà.   


_Ho paura._

  
  
  
  
  
  


* * *

Note:  
La storia è stata scritta per il contest [“Citazioni in cerca d’autore! – Mary Special Edition”](https://www.freeforumzone.com/d/11657774/Citazioni-in-cerca-d-autore-Mary-Special-Edition/discussione.aspx/1), indetto da Mary Black sul forum di EFP. Il contest richiedeva di scrivere una storia di genere angst, drammatico, malinconico o triste basandosi su una delle coppie proposte e una citazione (di proprietà intellettuale di Mary) che doveva anche comparire nel testo. Io, andando contro ogni mia abitudine (sono estremamente legata al canon, di solito), ho scelto la coppia Alice Prewett-Paciock/Sirius Black, e la citazione numero 6: “L’oscurità nei suoi occhi la spaventava, ma era quella tenebra che aveva inseguito per tutta la sua vita” (leggermente adattata al contesto).  
Essendo Alice un personaggio di cui sappiamo molto poco, a livello caratteriale, ho cercato (le storie brevi non sono il mio forte, spesso fatico a rendere riconoscibili nel testo i sottotesti e i ragionamenti impliciti che ho in mente) di rappresentarla come un personaggio sostanzialmente positivo, che cerca costantemente di fare la cosa giusta ma che si sente comunque oppresso da desideri che avverte come sbagliati. Sirius, in tutto questo, rappresenta dapprima questo desiderio sbagliato, la trasgressione, il tradimento (di Alice, che resta comunque nella sua mente e non arriva mai sul piano fisico), tutta “la tenebra” che lei, pur essendo un’Auror, sente comunque, per una certa misura, di provare. In un secondo momento Sirius va a trasformarsi quasi letteralmente nel marcio, nello sbaglio, nel tradimento (di lui), dal momento che, quando i Paciock vengono torturati fino a perdere il senno, tutti credono ancora che Sirius sia colpevole. Proprio per questo, durante la tortura, negli occhi di Bellatrix Alice ha l’impressione di rivedere quelli di Sirius e perché, in generale, il personaggio di lui è visto attraverso uno specchio un po’ deformante, date dalle convinzioni ultime di Alice (e perché sente ancor più sbagliata quella attrazione nei confronti di quello che crede un traditore).  
Non so, da un lato spero che queste note siano inutili, e che questo si evinca anche dal testo, ma ci tenevo a tentare di spiegare al meglio quel che ho cercato di scrivere, perché questa è una storia che, per tematiche e personaggi, si discosta moltissimo da ciò che sono solita scrivere. Non sono nemmeno sicura che mi piaccia, una Alice così, ma ci tenevo a partecipare al contest e a cercare di andare un po’ fuori dalla mia comfort-zone.


End file.
